Ash's Infernape
This '''Infernape is a / -type Pokémon owned by Ash Ketchum. It was originally Paul's Pokémon as a Chimchar but with Paul later abandoning it after deeming it to be nothing more than a weakling, Ash subsequently stepped in and offered Chimchar a chance to join his team with Chimchar accepting. Under Ash's care, Chimchar evolved into Monferno and later Infernape while also helping Ash win many key battles in terms of Gym battles in Sinnoh or fights against other rival trainers as well as Team Rocket. Personality Infernape, as a Chimchar, was usually a very sweet and kind Pokémon, until Blaze was activated and it went on a rampage, ignoring everything and everyone around it, forcing Ash to personally stop Chimchar until it could calm down. Every time Chimchar saw Paul, it would get really fired up and determined to defeat him in battle no matter what. Chimchar never gives up in battle, which is a trait that it carried with it as it evolved into Monferno, and then into Infernape. Infernape is quite the feisty Pokémon and, in its current stage, is always looking for someone to battle and some new way to boost its skills. Its personality almost completely matches Ash, which is why these two are a perfect match for one another. It still retains some of its childlike personality from when it was a Chimchar, and, like when it was a Chimchar, always takes any advice and motivation it receives, even from its enemies, such as Meowth. Biography As a Chimchar, Infernape was discovered by Paul whilst trying to escape a pack of Zangoose. When it was cornered on the edge of a cliff, Chimchar used Flame Wheel and defeated all the Zangoose with Chimchar developing a huge, paralyzing fear of Zangoose. Paul was impressed and decided to catch him. However, Paul grew disappointed because Chimchar never displayed that kind of power whilst he was training with him. Although Chimchar helped Paul win many battles, including his gym battle with Roark, Paul still considered Chimchar weak and when he defended Ash's Turtwig from a Fire Blast in Glory Blaze, Paul had had enough. Deciding that Chimchar was too soft to use the kind of power he'd seen when it battled the Zangoose, Paul, having had enough, released Chimchar from his team for good, abandoning Chimchar. As Chimchar prepared to return to the wild, Ash stepped in at the last second and offered Chimchar a spot on his own team but before Chimchar could give a response, it was captured by Team Rocket who intended to make Chimchar a member. Chimchar later used a Flamethrower to escape and after Team Rocket were sent blasting off yet again, Chimchar accepted the offer, becoming a permanent member of Ash's party with Chimchar subsequently heading into its own Poke Ball. After joining Ash's team, Chimchar overcame its fear of Zangoose and was used in many battles. Chimchar weakened Maylene's Meditite and Lucario, defeated Fantina's Drifblim and Mismagius, Byron's Steelix and Bronzor and Candice's Abomasnow. In Chim - Charred!, Chinchar wants to take Gligar's place after it was defeated by Paul's Gliscor and battles Paul's Ursaring after seeing Paul's cruelty to Ash. Chimchar ends up brutally beaten by Ursaring despite its efforts to take it down. Chimchar's Blaze ability was activated and defeats Ursaring with a powerful Flame Wheel. However, Chimchar goes berserk when its Blaze was activated and also throws Ash and the other Pokémon with its Flame Wheel causing to have a forest fire and also blasting Team Rocket off when they are hiding in the bushes. Both Buizel and Dawn's Piplup manage to extinguish the fire as Ash hugged Chimchar tight convincing it that the fight is over and it successfully wakes Chimchar back to its normal state making Paul forfeited his battle with Ash and he tells the latter about controlling Chimchar's Blaze. Chimchar evolved into Monferno during Ash's first full battle with Paul after defeating Paul's Ursaring for the third time. Despite evolving and even learning Mach Punch, Monferno was defeated by Electabuzz. Later on in the series, after being knocked to the brink of fainting in a battle against Barry's Empoleon, Monferno went berserk with its Blaze ability and unleashed its full power against Team Rocket. While protecting the Pokémon, Monferno evolved into Infernape. Infernape was later used in a battle against Flint's Infernape, but lost due to its lack of experience compared to Flint's. This was Infernape's only defeat since it evolved, and it has won every other battle it was in. Infernape had a major role in Ash's gym battle in Sunyshore Gym where it easily defeated Volkner's Jolteon and use its fully controlled Blaze to defeat Volkner's Luxray with a powerful Flame Wheel. Infernape learned Flare Blitz in Working on a Right Move!, knocking out Brock's Sudowoodo in a practice battle. He later faced off against Paul's newly evolved Aggron with Flare Blitz which burns it and proceeded to deliver a Mach Punch, defeating Aggron. Infernape later battled Paul's Ninjask. Infernape used Dig and used Flare Blitz underground which made the field burst out Infernape's flames which damaged Ninjask, canceled Paul's Drapion's Toxic Spikes effect and surrounded the field in mist which made Infernape attack Ninjask by a single Mach Punch. Infernape battled Paul's Electivire in the final battle between Ash and Paul. Electivire used Thunder and slammed its tail to the ground which made the rocks fly towards Infernape. The so-called "Field Thunder" was done because of Infernape weakening the stability of the field when it used "Underground Flare Blitz." After a lot of battling, Infernape used Mach Punch, however, Electivire's tail caught Infernape's arm. Electivire then proceeded to use Thunder for a long period of time. After Electivire let it out, the referee began to announce that Infernape was unable to battle, but Electivire stopped him from doing so. Suddenly, Infernape began to glow and activated its Blaze and fired a super-powerful blast of Flamethrower which not even Electivire's Thunder could penetrate. Infernape then attacked with a powerful Flare Blitz. Thanks to the Blaze-powered Flare Blitz, Electivire was burnt, gave in and stumbled to the ground, declared unable to battle, with Ash winning the full battle against his long-time Sinnoh rival Paul and ending their rivalry. In The Brockster Is In! it helped make the ship hot to heal several Baby Pokémon. Known moves Improvised Moves *Counter Shield was used in Shield With a Twist! and Evolving Strategies!. Chimchar/Monferno uses Flamethrower after using Flame Wheel, releasing fire whips everywhere. *'Flamethrower Wheel' used in the Tag Battle against Khoury and Lyra, it starts off with Cyndaquil running ahead and using Flame Wheel and while Cyndaquil somersaults into the Flame Wheel, Monferno uses Flamethrower towards Cyndaquil causing more flames to gather and a speed boost towards the target. *'Flamethrower Skating' used in Ash's Battle with Candice. It consists of Chimchar using a piece of ice as a skateboard or surfboard to gain speed and use Flamethrower to avoid being counterattacked by Abomasnow's other attacks. *'Underground Flare Blitz' was used in a battle against Paul at the Lily of the Valley Conference in A Real Rival Rouser!. Infernape used Dig, and then while underground used Flare Blitz, causing the entire field to heat up and fire to burst from the ground. This canceled the effects of Drapion's Toxic Spikes and also damaged Ninjask. Voice actors and actress *Megumi Hayashibara (Japanese as a Chimchar) *Yūji Ueda (Japanese as a Monferno and an Infernape) *Bill Rogers (English) Trivia *Infernape has used Blaze five times, twice as Chimchar, once as Monferno, and twice as Infernape. **Infernape lost control as Chimchar and Monferno, but finally controlled it as Infernape. ***Infernape has activated its ability more times than any other Pokémon on Ash's team. *Infernape's Flare Blitz seems to be stronger than Flint's Infernape's Flare Blitz, as Ash's Flare Blitz is blue instead of Flint's Flare Blitz, which is red and yellow. Blue flames are hotter than the normal ones. **However, Flint's Infernape was seen using a blue Flare Blitz whilst battling Cynthia's Garchomp. *Infernape is the first Pokémon owned by a rival from Ash, and which was later owned by Ash himself. * Infernape has some similarities with Paul's Torterra. **Both are a final evolution of a Sinnoh starter Pokémon. **Both have only been defeated in one known battle since their final evolution, and both were knocked out with a single Fighting type move in that battle. * Infernape also shares some similarities with Ash's Charizard and Ash's Pignite. **All of them are Fire types that evolved from starter Pokémon. **All of them were abandoned by their original trainer because that trainer thought they were weak.Fire Starters Abandoned **All of them became among Ash's most powerful Pokémon, proving that their original trainers had been wrong about their strength. **Unlike Charizard and Pignite's original trainers, Paul did not lie or fake a kind farewell to Infernape, but rather straight forwardly demanded it to leave. **Another difference is that unlike Charizard and Pignite's original trainers, who had the audacity to ask them to rejoin their team despite the appalling way they treated them, Paul did not attempt to get Infernape to rejoin his team after seeing how powerful he was, thus sparing himself the humiliation of grovelling to Infernape. ***This could also be seen as Paul's one and only act of kindness for Infernape, as it means that Paul truly acknowledges Infernape's growth from the weak and timid Chimchar he had abandoned. *After evolving into Monferno, it become the first time Ash had two starter Pokémon that evolved from the same region. Gallery References pl:Infernape Asha Category:Fire-type anime Pokémon Category:Fighting-type anime Pokémon Category:Released Pokémon